kasamterepyaarkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki
Kasam — Tere Pyaar Ki (English: Swear Of Your Love) is an Indian Hindi romantic television series. Plot synopsis The story revolves around Tanushree Khurana, fondly called Tanu (Kratika Sengar) and Rishi Singh Bedi (Sharad Malhotra) who are childhood friends. One day, Rishi falls by the side of a river, and Tanu saves him. Both of them are taken to Maa Kali temple, where a sadhu woman named Katyayani Bai prophesizes that Tanu and Rishi's kundli match very well, and Tanu will shield Rishi from every distress. But, Rano (Vibha Chibber), the mother of Rishi, dislikes Tanu and her family and brainwashes her husband Raaj's mind to shift to America. 17 years go by, and Tanu eagerly waits for Rishi to return. Rishi and his family reach Patiala, where Tanu resides, and on the same day Tanu's parents are killed in a terrorist attack. Raaj reaches Tanu's home and comes to know that his friend has died. Bani, the aunt of Tanu, takes Rishi and family to Mumbai, where Bani's own daughter, Swati and Neha reside and tells that her daughter Neha is Tanu. Tanu and Ahana also reach Mumbai, but Bani says that they are her distant relatives. On the same night, Rishi and Tanu meet, and Rishi instantly fall for Tanu, without knowing that she is Tanu. Now, Rishi's marriage is fixed with Neha (The fake Tanu). On the engagement day, Rishi is shocked to know that he is engaged to Neha as he thought that the girl he was in love with was the real Tanu but Tanu changes her name to Tanvi after the pressure from Bani Tanu's marriage gets fixed with Pawan. Soon, Rishi finds out that Pawan is already married to Saloni. He tries many ways to break the alliance, but in fails. On the day of Tanu and Pawan's marriage and Rishi and Neha's marriage, he drugs Tanu and rides her to a temple to marry her. When Tanu regains consciousness, she is shocked to find herself with Rishi. Soon, Katyayani Bai arrives and tells Tanu to tell the truth that she is Tanu. Tanu tells about her true identity, and Rishi is shocked, but moreover happy. The couple marry, but Pawan is behind them. After many problems, they find a way to go home. Neha, who is upset with her broken marriage, calls Sandy, her boyfriend and tells him that Rishi tried to rape her. Sandy becomes angry, and in a fit of rage, decides to kill Rishi. Sandy finds the whereabouts of Tanu and Rishi. He points his gun towards Rishi, and shoots. In between, Tanu comes and takes a bullet on herself dying in Rishi's arms. Bedi family come to know about the truth and go to the place where the couple was. They find Tanu lying lifeless in the arms of Rishi, and are saddened. Rishi tries to commit suicide, but Tanu's soul comes to Rishi and stops him. On the same night of Tanu's death, Tanu is reborn to Sandy's brother as Tanuja. Appearances * Sharad Malhotra as Rishi Singh Bedi - Childhood friend/Lover (later husband) of Tanu and Tanuja * Kratika Sengar as Tanushree Rishi Singh Bedi/ Tanushree Veerender Singh Khurrana/ Tanvi (fake name) /Tanuja Vikram Sikand/Tanuja Rishi Singh Bedi - Rishi's wife who was killed saving Rishi. Now, Tanuja(reincarnated Tanu) gets the face of Tanu after a plastic surgery. The character of Tanu was initially killed off and replaced by Shivani Tomar as a reincarnated version of Tanu. However, after a drop in viewership, Tomar's version of the character underwent plastic surgery in the storyline, and producers brought Sengar back into the role of Tanu.2 * Puneet Sachdeva as Purab Vohra - Illegitimate son of Raaj and illegitimate brother of Rishi, Yuvraaj and Manpreet * Praneeta Sahu as Netra - Rano's friend's daughter * Shivani Tomar as Tanuja Vikram Sikand: Reincarnated version of Tanu. Tomar portrayed the role of Tanuja for approximately one month before Sengar returned to the series. Poor audience response due to a perceived lack of chemistry between Tomar and Malhotra was cited as a reason for her dismissal.3 * Rohit Khurana as Dr. Manav Garewal * Smriti Khanna as Malaika Malhotra - Shekar's girlfriend who came to ruin Rishi's life * Zuber K. Khan as Manpreet Singh Bedi - Rishi's brother and Ahaana's husband, father of Chintu and Smiley * Aditi Sharma as Ahana Manpreet Singh Bedi - Sister of Tanu, Manpreet's wife and mother of Smiley & Chintu * Lalit Bisht as Yuvraj Singh Bedi- Raaj's adopted son * Vijay Kashyap as Raj Singh Bedi - Rishi, Manpreet and Yuvraaj's father * Vibha Chibber as Rano Raj Bedi - Rishi's mother who hates Tanu/ Tanuja * Saba Mirza as Biji/ Preeti Singh Bedi- Rishi's loving grandmother * Chetna Kaintura as Divya Yuvraj Singh Bedi - Yuvraaj's wife * Roma Bali as Bani Kuljeet Khurrana - Wicked aunt of Tanu and Ahana * Chandan Kakrosh as Kuljeet Khurrana - Wicked uncle of Tanu and Ahana * Suman Jain as Swati Kuljeet Khurrana - Bani and Kuljeet's daughter * Renee Dhyani as Neha Sandeep Sikand - Daughter of Bani, Cousin of Tanu and Ahana and murder of Tanu along with her boyfriend Sandy * Sharhaan Singh as Sandeep Sikand/ Sandy - Neha's boyfriend later husband, murderer of Tanu, uncle of Tanuja * Nikhil Khurana / Pranav Mishra as Nakul Yuvraaj Singh Bedi-Yuvraaj-Divya's son, * Farhad Khan/Chandni Kaur as Smiley Manpreet Singh Bedi-Daughter of Manpreet and Ahana) * Devarsh Nirmal as Chintu Manpreet Singh Bedi - Ahana and Manpreet's son * Hema Sood as Nidhi Sandeep Sikand - Sandy and Neha's daughter * Shreya Gupta as Vidhi Sandeep Sikand - Sandy and Neha's daughter * Malhar Pandya as Pawan Malhotra - Tanu's ex-fiance. * Sehrish Ali as Saloni Pawan Malhotra - Pawan's wife * Parveen Kaur as Savitri Malhotra - Pawan's mother * Manorama Bhattishyam as Katyayni - Rishi and Tanu's love astrologer * Veeru Khurrana as Veerendra Khurrana - Tanu's father * Jyoti Gauba as Sharda Veerendra Khurrana - Tanu's mother * Rohit Sharma (actor) as Shekhar - Malaika's boyfriend and a business rival of Rishi | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}